CT-1501R, a metabolite of pentoxifylline, may be capable of ameliorating IL-2 induced toxicity. This is a phase I multi-centered, open-label, plasma concentration-controlled escalation study of CT-1501R in patients undergoing IL-2 treatment for advanced renal cell cancer or metastatic melanoma.